


病房

by NdebeleSmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	病房

*护士*  
太阳从第三格窗户照进来，照上病房灰褐色的护墙板和惨白的墙壁，又反弹到那男孩亮的不像话的金发上。一刻钟前那男孩被他的父母簇拥着走了进来，他们搂着他的样子好像他是朵弱不经风的小花儿。被宠坏的孩子。你一眼就判断得出来。他紧皱着的眉头、苍白的尖脸、阴悒的神色都写着乖张和顽戾。不过这也不奇怪。毕竟他的父母是对活宝——除了我的姨妈和姨父，我还从没有见过比他们更溺爱儿子的。一进门，他的父亲就皱起了眉头，他的母亲一手扶着他一手捂着鼻子，像是面前有大便似的（不过也许是四床真的又拉到裤子里了）。你好，喂，大夫，没有单人病房吗？他们对我喊。没有。我回答他们。对不起，所有的单人病房现在都满了，您的孩子只能在这里呆几天了。而且——我是个护士 。

*男孩*  
男护士。这是我第一次见到男护士。所以我多看了他几眼。妈妈小心翼翼地拽起自己的衣角向病床走去，她的手刚碰到床单就立刻弹了起来。我们加钱！妈妈对那个男护士说。我们加钱！可以给我儿子换一个单人病房吗？

加钱也不可以。那个男护士说。所有的病房都满了，我刚刚和您说过。

我认真观察他，就好像观察我书房里那些浸泡在福尔马林中的动物标本一样。他是一只周身无毛的瘦弱脊椎动物，有一双绿的惊人的眼睛和一副可笑的黑色圆框眼镜，右边的眼镜腿上裹着胶布。他的黑色头发乱蓬蓬的，很像我的长毛狗在草地后打完滚的样子。他很年轻。我敢肯定他比我大不了几岁。我的肚子又开始痛了。

*护士*  
病房里有六张床，五张都是满的，于是那男孩大摇大摆地坐到了第六张空床上，饶有兴致地盯着护士给五床病人打针。突然之间，他蜷缩起来，整个人在病床上窝成一团。德拉科！德拉科！他的父母担忧地叫他的名字。你的肚子又开始痛了，是不是？他的父亲，一个有着长马尾的金发男人敲着手杖冲我喊：喂！那位！我们家儿子什么时候才能做手术？你们这些护士是怎么搞的，没看到这孩子痛的要死吗？快去给他拿杯热水，或者止痛药去——到底什么时候才能做手术？！

我跑过去，接过那个叫德拉科的男孩的母亲甩给我的病历本，和自己手上的病历比照。他的手术应该在明天。我对他的父母说，今天会给他做一些术前措施。阑尾炎是很小的手术，请不要担心——我的话还没有说完，他父亲的眉头已经皱成了一团：小手术？！这孩子都痛成那样了！

*男孩*  
我侧躺在床上，眯着眼竖起耳朵去听那个男护士和父亲解释为什么我的手术必须要明天再做。我的父母最乐意干的事就是当众让我尴尬，让我尴尬的方式包括开着豪华轿车到中学门口像欢迎幼稚园小孩一样接我回家，还有在医院里大吼大叫“我儿子不能和这些贫民睡在同一间病房里”。虽然我也觉得那些病人个个看起来都是脏兮兮、臭烘烘的贫民，但是拜托，老天，那些贫民正在恶狠狠地瞪着他们。我知道，如果给他们一把枪的话，他们现在一定会向我父母，尤其是我父亲一通扫射。因为如果我有一把枪的话，我也会这么做。

我想象父亲被子弹击中倒下的样子。他的血流出来，浸透他的白色衬衣、背心、西服和外套，流到地上，形成黏糊糊的黑红色微型湖泊。没准五大湖就是巨人滴落下的血滴。我的母亲一直在用她搽了昂贵玫瑰护手霜的手背抚摸我的脸，就像我今年只有十二岁一样。

我突然好希望做手术时医生突然发疯，一刀割开我的喉咙算了。我简直不知道这狗屁人生有什么过头。如果我不死，出院后我还是要上学，做作业，上大学，毕业，和一个父母挑选好的女人结婚，生小孩，看她摆动乳头给小孩子喂奶。直到这小孩长大，再重复一次我的生活轨迹。活着真无聊。活着到底为了什么呢。我根本想不出活着的意义。人人都像没有脑子的蚂蚁一样爬来爬去，坚持搬运着面包碎屑，直到被“人类”一脚踩死在蚂蚁窝门口。一只蚂蚁活着和死了根本没人记住。人也一样。

我的肚子不那么痛了，它感觉起来凉飕飕的，后来我发现是右边的窗户缝隙里吹来了一股风。

*护士*  
在指挥不知道从哪里冒出来的佣人把六号病床上的床单、枕头全换过一次，又在床和窗户中间支起一只精巧的小桌子，把一摞书和水杯、衣物放上去后，德拉科的父母终于一步三回头地离开了。

他们消失在病房门口的刹那，德拉科猛地睁开眼，从床上坐起来。他近乎仇恨地看了我一眼，把我吓了一跳，但是很快他换了一种眼神：漠不关心、毫不在乎，甚至有点轻佻，让我怀疑刚刚那个仇恨眼神是我自己臆想出来的。赫敏曾经说过我很容易产生臆想，罗恩表示同意这点。这大概是小时候在碗橱里的发呆游戏玩太多次的后遗症。不过我没太多时间去关心德拉科和他的眼神，因为今天这个病房里有三床手术。我很快忙得不可开交、焦头烂额，直到晚饭时间。

*母亲*  
从我离开那个该死的破病房开始，我的心一直悬着。那个脏乱的地方一切都让我不放心。卢修斯去询问怎样才能搬到高级病房了。真希望他快点找到关系把我的宝贝从那里挪出来。六个人一间房！男女混住！我的德拉科宝贝今天上午看起来痛苦死了。他是个多么爱干净的孩子呀，那地方一定让他难以忍受。

还有那个男护士，卢修斯打听到他的名字叫哈利·波特。那家伙看起来那么年轻，一定没有什么经验。天哪。男护士。真是有悖常理。什么样的人家才会让自己的男孩去当护士啊——做些伺候人、打扫的杂活，真是想不通！

*护士*  
医院是味觉最为复杂的场所之一，而其中晚饭时间的病房独占翘楚。七点半，我站在一张厚重的气味网之中。如果闭上眼睛慢慢嗅，你会闻到一床病人脚下没有倒掉的人尿气味，混杂他手上黏腻的方便意面味，二床病人故意厚重涂抹上的发胶气味，三床病人刚刚放了个屁——是吃下的烂蔬菜味，而屁的主人是一个面貌姣好的年轻女子，于是烂蔬菜味道里还藏着一点清新体嗅味道。四床很多天没有擦洗身子，所以身上散发出汗味和酸味。五床正在接受杜冷丁注射，他目光呆滞盯着天花板角落的蜘蛛网，自己也像节肢动物一样，散发着几丁质构成的腐败薄壳味道。透明的盐酸哌替啶溶液混杂护士橡胶手套开裂的颗粒，形成了一种独属于病房的冰冷的、朦胧的味道。

在这些气味的洪流里，六床的味道微细而几近不可闻。那男孩要禁食十二个小时，所以他的床边没有食物的味道。他正捧着一本书坐在床上，他的右手一下下地揪着他妈妈放在床边小桌上的干花花瓣。他把花瓣拽下来，在手指间碾成碎末弹到地上。我看一看钟，已经七点五十了。于是我拿着器具盘走到六床旁边。

*男孩*  
他站在我病床边，他和我说，把裤子脱下来。

我的肚子又开始痛了。

*护士*  
德拉科咬着牙，他的脸涨的通红。他看起来想要杀了我。

*男孩*  
我需要给你做术前准备。他和我说。他把一只放着酒精瓶子、刀和药膏、以及其他闪闪亮光金属器具的搪瓷盘子放到我的病床边。准备好了吗？把裤子脱下来。

*护士*  
在他躺在床上，慢慢地、咬牙切齿地把裤子脱下来的时候，我悄悄猜测德拉科的年龄。他的个子挺高，有一种正在发育中的青少年的修长。他有十六岁吗？不会比十六岁更多了。他有一种很天然的孩子气。对于他这么大的男孩来说，那种孩子气幼稚的有点可笑——可能是过度溺爱导致的。我想。

他把裤子脱下来了。白色的内裤边缘勒着他的腰。他没什么腹肌，但腰身一样很瘦。他一直盯着我，我一直盯着他的肚子——最后我清了清嗓子说：内裤也脱掉，拜托。

你要干什么？他问，下意识地拉住自己的内裤。

做手术前我们需要给你清除掉手术部位的毛发。防止细菌感染。便于手术。

我尽可能地想出更多的术语来把这句话填补完成。真的，小孩子就是麻烦。大人们随着年龄长大逐渐丢掉羞耻心和起码的私人意识，他们大大方方地在病房里脱掉衣服，拉开裤链，他们在公众场合大声讲话、为鸡毛蒜皮和别人大吵一架。大人不吝于向大众展示自己的丑陋和腌臜，因为他们已经发现所有的人都一样丑陋腌臜。但小孩子不一样。青少年更不一样。

德拉科脸上写满了他宁可肚子痛死也不要被别人给他剃阴毛这句话。

*男孩*  
他很好看。他很好看。他很好看。

我希望知道他叫什么名字。

*护士*  
那玩意儿可真不小。我不太合时宜地想到。

不管是在孩子的标准、青少年的标准、还是在成熟男人的标准里。

*男孩*  
他戴起了口罩。我则拉过被子捂住了自己大半张脸。我的上衣被拉到了腰中间。我头一次发现睡衣的面料那么硬、那么不舒服。它随着我发抖而窸窸窣窣摩擦着我的，胸膛……乳头。那里很不舒服。感觉就想要被磨破皮了。我试图让自己更陷入床垫好让衣服离自己的皮肤远一点。操。病房里真热。

不要动好吗。他飞快地看了我的眼睛一下。我觉得他好像也很尴尬。因为他似乎也脸红了。

他是护士。他应该见过很多人的裸体。他在大学会学解剖课。他会用刀划开那些男人女人的尸体。他为什么会脸红？

药膏管里是脱毛膏。他用给我那里涂了厚厚一层。要等一会。他说。呃，你可以把上衣放下来一点，你冷吗？

我冷吗？我热的快要爆炸了。我想告诉他，我还想哭。因为他好像没别的东西可看，他一直盯着我那里。合格的护士应该盯着病人那里不动吗？但他很快又抬起头了，他开始转身观察旁边病床的病人了。那些猪们。我更想哭了。我想叫。不知道为什么我突然希望他再来盯着我看。我希望他盯着我那儿看。当然，那儿很丑。我自己都不愿意多看它两眼。它长在黑乎乎的毛发中间，上面又有青筋又有褶皱。我的皮肤很苍白，但那儿却发红，还弯弯的，皱巴巴的。他的眼睛是绿色的，像薄荷一样。如果他看那儿，那儿说不定会被染成一片绿色。很清凉的绿色。

我头顶天花板的角落里有一只巨大蜘蛛。

*护士*  
我每动一下剃刀，他都会轻微地颤抖一下。要剃干净。我告诉他，用左手扶住那玩意儿。剃刀小心地在旁边一下又一下地蹭。他的皮肤开始发红，升温。我猜他可能只有十五岁。他一定还是个小处男。他和女孩约会过吗？我把多余的脱毛膏刮掉，并用无纺布给他抹了抹已经剃好的地方。毫无预兆地，他的阴茎在我手里鼓胀起来。它变得很热。很烫。它挺立的速度令人惊讶。德拉科看起来和我一样被吓呆了。他用来捂脸的被子从他脸上滑下来，所以我看到他的嘴唇被牙咬得红彤彤的。

他的嘴唇沾满口水，看起来很软、很亮。

没关系。我轻声讲。眼睛不知道该看到哪里。你年纪还小，这很正常，生理反应。

这句话把他激怒了，他一把把被子扯开，灰蓝色的眼睛死命瞪着我。闭嘴！他最后哑着嗓子嘶嘶地说。我一定要告诉我爸爸，他愤怒地嚷嚷，我明天就要换病房。

他的阴茎更烫了。无意识地，我把手掌阖上包裹住它。在六个人的病房里，德拉科在我手里勃起。让我处理完好吗？我问他，右手重新拿起剃刀。德拉科呆滞了一会，一秒钟，或者两秒钟，或者是一个世纪。他最后含混不清地发出了表示同意的音节词。有人会看到的。他怨恨地用右手拧自己的左胳膊。

没人会看的。我告诉他。人人都在忙着自己的吃喝拉撒，病房里的肉体是最没有新鲜感的事物。我猜他是怕三床的年轻女孩看到这个，因为他偷偷瞟了对面一眼。就算看到也没关系，我又和他说。

他惊慌失措的样子让人很有成就感。我重新开始工作。阴毛沾着脱毛膏掉落，他那儿的皮肤因为剃刀而变得暗红，颜色又逐渐消散，变浅。我突然觉得那儿像一幅地图。他的皮肤、褶皱、非脱毛膏的、属于他自己的体味开始在空气中放大、靠近我的眼睛。我突然觉得自己没法接着干下去了。

我把最后一点阴毛剃掉。用无纺布擦干净刀片和他的阴部。他的阴茎还在硬邦邦地挺着，我给他拉起裤子遮住那里。接着我慢慢地把器具收拾好，放到搪瓷盘里，我做完了。我要走了。

然后这孩子拉住了我。他拉着我，先是袖子，然后握住了我的手，我不知道他要干什么。他牵引我的手移动，进入他的睡裤和内衣下方。我握住了他的阴茎。

剃完以后，感觉扎扎的。他说。

我的手握在他的阴茎上，他躺在病房的床上，我们置身于庞大世界的角落。我们之间好像建立起了某种秘密同盟，我们好像一起成为了某种异类。只有我们两个的那种。而他盯着我的眼睛问我：

你叫什么名字？

  
*男孩*  
男孩爱女孩。女孩爱男孩。男孩睡女孩。女孩睡男孩。我知道这是一个真理。真理有很多。真理是不可更改的、具有绝对性的、为人熟知并被人接受的法则。它比牛顿定律还要至高无上。一加一等于二都算不上一个真理。因为它只在十进制情况下成立。我盯着对面床的年轻女孩看，她注意到了我，因为她手上的杂志有半小时都没翻过一页了。终于她抬起了头，对我急促地笑了一下，笑的时候我发现她的牙齿缝隙中有菜叶。操。逊毙了。

我的老二立刻软下去，像条融化了的橡皮糖一样软绵绵有气无力地待在内裤里。这感觉真的很差劲。前一秒它还那么高涨，热情饱满，欢迎任何一个愿意摸它的人去摸一摸它，舔一舔它。它和我一起被禁食。它需要一点口水或者幻想去解放它。但是现在一切都毁了，对面床上小妞儿牙齿里的菜叶让它垂头丧气。操。我对着对面病床上的女孩做了个粗鲁的表情，她窘呆了，脸刷的一下红到底。她露出被冒犯后自怨自艾的表情。好玩死了。

那个男护士叫哈利·波特。他负责这个病房。他的视力很差。他今年十八岁是医学院的实习生。最后一条是我猜的。不知道为什么我不愿意他比我年龄大很多。你看他那么瘦、那么小、坐在那里整理病历时不时就开始神游的样儿。

我打赌他大我不过三岁。四岁。算了。最多五岁。他不会比我大五岁更多了。他的手很暖和。这是他给我剃阴毛的时候我发现的。当然，在他剃的时候我还没有顾得上发现这点，是那天晚上我失眠睡不着回想起来的。

说起剃阴毛，真他妈的不是回事儿。我妈可从来没有告诉过我做这手术需要剃那儿的毛。这回事搅得我心烦意乱，脾气很坏。我躺在床上，看昨天发现的天花板租客：蜘蛛。它在角落结网，它很勤奋，昨天它结了一大张网，今天它在旁边结另外一张网。它为什么要结这么多张网。它是不是想用织网吸引蜘蛛女孩。这样它们就能干在一起了。操来操去。然后生一大堆小蜘蛛。

我盯着蜘蛛，满脑子都是一些古怪的打算。比如出院后我要去偷来我爸爸的猎枪在后院开两枪，吓唬吓唬过路的女孩；再比如我要买很多辣椒粉扔到乌姆里奇那个傻逼女人的猫食盆里，她是我们的邻居，也是我爸爸的同事，她长得很丑，养了一堆和她一样丑的猫儿们。我要看她的猫儿们吃到辣椒，然后竖起尾巴、炸起毛，喵呜喵呜直叫；还比如我要去找哈利·波特，把他按到医院的盥洗室里，让他用手握住我的老二，就像他昨天做的那样。

为什么这个病房没有女护士呢。我开始讨厌哈利·波特和这个乱七八糟的、气味腌臜的病房。我母亲走进来，带着她的小手包，提着裙摆走过来。我要扑到她怀里去了。我很想哭。我的阴毛在昨天都被剃掉了，那里空荡荡的，凉飕飕的，还很扎人。我还在一个男护士的手里勃起，看他用手握着我的老二给我剃阴毛而我的老二越来越硬。母亲终于走过来了，她坐到我的床边，我吻她并把脑袋枕到她腿上：

妈妈，为什么我们还不能换病房？

*母亲*  
没有一件事是顺心的，卢修斯打电话告诉我这家医院的单人病房全占满了。我坐在德拉科的床边，他把脑袋搭在我的腿上。他看起来恹恹的，不想说话。我注意到在那个男护士给我端来水时他抖了一下。德拉科，德拉科。他抬起眼睛来。怎么啦，妈妈？他问我。我的儿子靠在我的肩膀上，他那么乖巧。那个护士好吗？他做的怎么样？你爸爸说这家医院竟然真的腾不出多余的单人病房——你很想换病房吗？要不要让爸爸再想想办法？

不用了。他说。他总是这么贴心，知道为我和卢修斯考虑。我不换啦，那护士，还行，反正我的手术也不大，不换就不换。他重新贴到我的腿上，把一头金发拨来拨去。

女士。那个男护士走过来。他真烦人。德拉科应该做手术了。他通知道。德拉科原本苍白的脸变红了，他看起来很紧张，我的宝贝。于是我吻了吻他，并告诉他我给他在家准备了出院礼物，现在他要像个男人一样去手术室了。

*护士*  
不准笑。德拉科用嘴型威胁我。

但我还是笑了。这男孩的母亲简直和佩妮姨妈一模一样——除了她更好看些外。我给你准备了礼物，亲爱的，勇敢些，像个男人一样去手术室吧。我侧着脸模仿他母亲的表情。德拉科恶狠狠地剜我，朝我比中指，手从床单下伸出来。我推着他到手术室门口。再见。我朝他挥手。

德拉科被手术室的护士推进去，手术室的门砰地关上。我靠在墙壁上盯着手术室门的玻璃看了一会儿。他即将被注射麻醉剂，手术刀会划开他的皮肤，赤裸的被剃干净毛发的皮肤。他是一个十六岁的、砰砰生长的坏脾气青春期男孩（他是十六岁，我在病历上看到了），他的阴茎曾经在我手掌里勃起过。真奇妙。这种叙述听起来就好像我们的术前准备是一场性爱前戏一样。

我坐在走廊的长凳子上，屁股挨着冰冷的铁皮，脑子里却热腾腾地出现德拉科的阴茎，龟头，深红色的阴部皮肤和他被牙齿咬得柔软的、红色的嘴唇。就像是有人在我腹部痛击了一下，热流开始蔓延。我张开嘴，空气里遍布德拉科的牙齿和舌头，它们随着我的呼吸在我脸上舔弄，湿漉漉，潮乎乎。我把脸埋到德拉科的小腹上，他挺立的阴茎在我嘴唇下方，如同多汁水果一样散发香甜气味。我的嘴唇和鼻子贴着它，它慢慢地呼吸，和我现在一样。

他是个砰砰生长的十六岁金发坏脾气男孩，他的阴茎在我手里勃起所以我无端地爱上了他。

*男孩*  
手术真的差劲极了。我躺在床上，一动不能动，任凭麻药在我骨头里乱窜。我的父母在过来给了我一大堆亲吻和抚摸后离开了。病房是一锅混沌熬煮着的汤，如果竖起耳朵听就能听到咕嘟咕嘟的冒泡声，那是呼吸、呻吟和病床吱吱呀呀响动的声音，嗡嗡的说话声，输液瓶的滴答声，护士走进来的脚步声。我尝试从这些泡泡中找到属于哈利·波特的声音。

但他真的很安静。

勃起是一种生理反应。我盯着天花板上的蜘蛛想。如果有人对我的阴茎进行刺激，那么我就会勃起。刺激是多种多样的，热是一种刺激，冷是一种刺激，抚摸是一种刺激，握紧它也是一种刺激。被观察是一种刺激。在刺激下勃起，血液充溢到我的生殖器官上，但这不意味着刺激本身是被人喜欢的。蜘蛛吐丝，蜘蛛结网，蜘蛛在网上慢慢行走，蜘蛛圆滚滚的肚皮像它的眼睛。在众多泡泡之中哈利·波特走过来了，于是我停止观察蜘蛛，去看他要做什么。

嘿。他对我说。很难描述他脸上有什么表情，因为看起来他什么表情也没有。

我没有理他。我盯着前方——不可避免地看到对床的年轻女孩。

她挺漂亮的。他没话找话。他坐到我床边来，把手里的搪瓷盘子放到床头。

测体温，小朋友，给你体温计。

我不是小朋友。我干巴巴地对他说。我今年十七岁了。

他看起来很惊讶。十七岁了吗？可是我看你的病历上只有十六岁。

我瞪着他，但他没有瞪着我。我没有和他解释我实际上是十七岁。他拿出浸泡在酒精里的体温计，搽干，然后明目张胆地拉开我的睡衣衣领把它伸进去。明目张胆。反正他是护士。玻璃管凉得激起了我一身鸡皮疙瘩。他把温度计插到我的胳肢窝里——胳膊紧挨着身体，他把一条冰冰冷的玻璃管插进去，他的胳膊卧在我的胸脯上，我的心脏扑通扑通跳，差点就从嗓子眼里掉出来了。谁知道这是为什么呢？我没有夹着温度计的那条胳膊抬了起来。隔着睡衣，我拉着他的手移动，让它停留在我的乳头上方。如我所料，他的脸色变得很不好看。他很紧张，他和我一样害怕。

我希望他捏我的乳头。我希望他摸我。我的乳头就立在那里。它和我一样在期待点什么东西。

但是他没有摸那儿，他的手很快拿了出来，像什么都没发生一样。他告诉我，十分钟后他来看我的体温。然后他就离开了，临走前他随手似的给我系上了睡衣扣子。

*母亲*  
我的德拉科心情很不好，可怜的小家伙被手术折磨的没有精神。我和卢修斯走进病房时他正翻弄一本杂志，上面花花绿绿布满了各样的模特女郎。时尚杂志，我翻开封面看。小家伙的脸一下子红透了。是对面床女孩借给我的啦。他嘟嘟哝哝，辩解的样子很可爱。我才对这些不感兴趣。他对卢修斯说。

我们坐了一会，那个男护士来给他送了两次药并且量了一次他的体温。德拉科看起来很厌恶那家伙，他朝德拉科伸手的时候德拉科总是下意识地往后躲一下。糟糕的病房，糟糕的护士。我再次问他要不要换个病房，因为卢修斯已经找到了空床位。可德拉科说他根本不想挪动。他是盯着对面床的女孩说的这句话。

回家的路上卢修斯一直在微笑。我知道他在笑什么。德拉科长大了。我和他讲。他已经十七岁了。他很快就会去找女孩约会，陪她们逛东逛西，说不定大学刚毕业就会去结婚。哈，不用担心了吧？你的怪宝贝也长大了。

卢修斯很快地咧了一下嘴。

*护士*  
输液时间到了。我和他说。把手伸出来。

但是德拉科冷哼了一声，动也不动。我们对峙了几秒钟，他拿过床头的时尚杂志给我。帮我还给对床的女孩，他挑着眉说。帮我和她说谢谢。

于是我拿着时尚杂志走过去，傻乎乎地把它递给那女孩并且和她道谢。她咯咯笑，眼睛盯着德拉科的方向。德拉科冲她眨了眨眼，她笑得更厉害了，不得不用手捂住脸。帮我把这个给他。女孩对我说。她从枕头下拿出张纸条，显然是早就准备好的——拜托您啦，波特先生。

你拿来了什么？我走到德拉科这边的时候他问我。

朱丽叶的字条。

你的审美真的很差劲。

闭嘴。要输液了。

他还是没有伸出手。他看我，又看向对床女孩。

你觉得她很漂亮吗？他问。

蛮漂亮的。我和他说。如果她没有生病的话，大概会更好看。

他又冷哼了一声，从被子里伸出手来。快点。他催促我。

为什么要快点？

这样你就能早点从我眼前消失了。

他坦荡地说。

好的。我回答。我把输液瓶挂好，调好滴速，用酒精给他的手背消毒，然后把针头扎进了他的动脉。

我没有再理他，也没有再回到病房。

*男孩*  
哈利·波特那天到晚上都没有再来过病房，来替他的是一个大门牙女孩。她很聒噪，一个床位接一个床位地询问每个人感觉怎么样。走到我这里的时候她态度不怎么好，我感觉得到。她问我：你现在肚子感觉怎么样？你今天有没有放屁？

她堂而皇之地说着放屁这两个字。我气死了。我想朝她扔东西，想让她滚，想大声问她为什么是她，哈利到了哪里。但是我没有这样做。我听到我自己平静地和她说：嗯。都不错。

然后她就走开了。从她的眼神里我仿佛感觉到她得知了我和哈利之间的秘密。她的眼神锐利得让人讨厌。她走到对面三床女孩的地方，三床女孩和她说了很多话。三床女孩递给我的纸条被我压在枕头下，上面写着的蠢话我不想再看第二遍。为什么哈利·波特不在，为什么他没有来，他去干什么了？

男孩爱女孩。这句话又一次跳进了我的脑海。哈利·波特有可能去约会了。我盯着天花板，那只蜘蛛看着我，对我说。它缓慢移动自己的脚，从一张网到另一张网，它毛茸茸的外壳反射着病房里晦暗的灯光。他去约会了，你知道吧，他和医学院的同学，或者是哪个门诊上的漂亮女病人。他们会去一起吃冰激凌，看电影，现在他也许在女伴的家里。他们脱得光溜溜的，坐在沙发上，那女人在给他口，舔他的老二，他去摸那个女的的奶子，把那双奶子在手里揉来揉去，然后他们就要大干一场。

我的阴茎勃起了。又一次。我想到了哈利·波特的裸体，他的裸体会是什么样子的？他的眼镜被我摘下来扔掉，我要让他跪在地上给我舔。我要抓着他的脑袋，使劲地把老二操到他喉咙里。我要恶狠狠地操他的嘴。他应该摸我，就好像他那天给我剃毛时一样，小心翼翼地摸我。

他应该看着我，他只应该看着我。

病房里的一切都被灰蒙蒙的毛玻璃隔开了。我侧身躺在病床上，右手放到了那地方。它鼓起来，我隔着睡裤摸着它。它想要很多很多抚摸，它想要湿的热的口水。我左边的病人好像从我住到这里以后就没有动过。他像一具尸体，直挺挺平躺着。可能他马上就要死了——不知道为什么，这个想法让我那儿更加憋涨了。

哈利·波特摸着我的老二。他热的、长长的手指划过那儿的顶端。他会吻我吗，我还从来没有接过吻。

五号床突然剧烈地咳嗽了起来，把大家都吓了一大跳，就在这时我射了出来，黏糊糊的一片粘在了睡衣裤子上。

我哭了。

*护士*  
我站在病床前，德拉科在沉睡。

我想吻他。他在睡梦中还皱着眉头，我想去亲吻那些褶皱着的皮肤。坏脾气的、年轻的男孩，他总是在生气似的，但是我无法自拔地喜爱他生气的样子。

我抬起头，发现天花板角落的那只蜘蛛已经结了好大一张网。你好。我对它说。凌晨六点的病房是浮动着涟漪的湖面。一些声音浅浅地荡开来，一些声音沉寂下去。二床在梦中哼哼，三床的女孩翻了个身。四床发出磨牙声。德拉科安安静静的，连呼吸的声音都很小。他爱你。蜘蛛对我说。

那是不可能的。我回答道。

他突然睁开眼。我们四目相对，我被吓了一跳。他定定地看着我，眨着眼睛。

他从被子里伸出手拉住了我的手，我赶紧张望四周，确定周围没有人在看我们。他不管不顾拉着我的手伸入他的睡衣里，我碰到了他的皮肤，凉凉的，他带着我的手停留在了他的乳尖上。那里是小小的一颗，我大着胆子动了动指头，乳尖的触感让我立刻硬了起来。他又拉着我的手从乳尖一路向下滑去。

肚脐是一口小小的、干枯的井。

睡衣的松紧带就在那里。我们僵持在这儿，松紧带是守卫领土的一条界限。我又一次四下环顾，他恶劣地笑了。接着他的手带我冲过那条禁忌线，我摸到了那短短的、硬硬的阴毛茬，环境变得潮湿，我知道我会摸到什么。年轻男孩的那东西硬邦邦地立着，一截火炭，伊瑞克提翁神庙前的一根爱奥尼亚式柱，肉体，硬邦邦的、充满生机的肉体。我去捏了捏那儿，他的身体纯净美妙，就像这个晦暗世界里唯一一点干净的所在一样。

我在他床边跪了下来。

我们都疯了。他知道，我也知道。他把睡衣裤子退下来一点，阴茎暴露在空气中，我张开嘴含住了那里。我的脸紧紧地贴着他的身体，生殖器有腥味，我使劲嗅着，好像嗅海风，嗅一朵张开的蚌肉。他的手搭在我的脑勺上，我在品尝他。只是单纯的品尝他，这不是口交，不是那种激烈的非要让别人感受到粗鲁的生理性快感的事。不是。我在用我的舌头我的鼻子我的脸感受另一具身体的形状。我把他的老二从嘴里拿出来，那东西上面闪着亮晶晶的唾液。它是深粉色的，因为他的皮肤很白，所以显得这里色彩很重。龟头是圆润的半球，由于勃起，褶皱都被撑开，它看起来光滑又匀称。它是神殿上的装饰物。它让人喜悦，让人充满希望，让人知道这个世界上还有些东西值得人活下去。

*母亲*  
出院的时候，那个男护士笨手笨脚地打翻了床头柜上的花瓶，又把德拉科的杂志掉到了地上。真是没用！德拉科看起来不开心，我猜他一定是伤口还没有恢复好，而且那个护士招人烦。我摸着他的脑袋，没关系我们很快就回家了，我安慰他，再也不来这个讨厌的地方了。

卢修斯意有所指地指了指德拉科对面床上的女孩。我明白他的意思。德拉科可能喜欢那个姑娘，或许这也是小家伙悒悒不乐的原因。我和卢修斯去办理出院手续，他问我：我们要不要请那小姑娘来我们家做客？我仔细想了想那个女孩的穿着和样貌，撇了撇嘴。卢修斯读懂我的意思。但是德拉科好不容易才有喜欢的女孩。他说。我们从来都没见过这小家伙喜欢过人，是不是？他……

他叹了一口气。是个有点怪的小家伙。他说。

我的儿子才不怪。我说。他只是……挑剔。

*男孩*  
再见。蜘蛛对我说。

它从这个墙角爬到另一个墙角。 它圆滚滚的肚皮是眼睛。

再见。我和它说。

别再来了。这是他说的。他手里拿着出院手续递给了我，他的眼神躲躲闪闪的。他对我说：回家以后要注意身体。

我想扇他耳光。把病历本扔到他头上。为什么他这么讨厌——这间病房、这个医院，这里躺着的所有人，父亲和母亲。我们都是无聊透顶的垃圾。我没有和他说话，尽管我脑子里有一部分清醒的地方在思考着，如果我离开了这里，我还会不会再见到他？

我坐上了回家的车。母亲在絮絮叨叨一些废话，她给我准备了出院礼物，我的狗想念我了，我父亲不时地插嘴。司机把车开得平稳，我烦躁起来。我对母亲说别说话了，自己窝到了座位的一角。

我不知道为什么我有这么多怒气。我开心不起来。什么都没有办法让我开心。活着本身就足以抵消掉一切快乐的可能性。但我知道在什么时候这些怒气会突然蒸发，消失得无影无踪：在哈利·波特含着我的老二的时候。

他含着我的老二的时候，我的怒气好像都流走了。他不动，只是含着那儿，温热的口腔包裹着我，我感觉我变成了婴儿，我徜徉在羊水里。温暖的，舒适的，我被人包围着，什么都伤害不了我。他看着我的阴茎，绿色的眼睛看起来很美。

可能用不了一个小时，就会有新的病人睡上我的床。我想。也许也是做阑尾手术的，他会躺在那儿哼哼唧唧，然后波特就会走过去，给他测体温，手滑过他的胸膛。给他剃毛，剃毛的时候波特会握着那家伙的老二。

我愤怒起来，再一次，我愤怒起来。我想骂那家伙。我想象波特含着别人的屌给别人口，我想象那些男人们在医院肮脏的卫生间里操波特的屁股。他们掐波特的乳尖，他们使劲地拍打着他的屁股，他会怎么样呢？

他是个婊子。我想。他一定是。他会撅着屁股求那些人操他更深一点，他会撸动自己的阴茎，他会叫着哭着，他会在没有人操他的时候摸自己的屁眼。他是婊子。我眼前出现了他的样子，他穿着黑色的棉布衬衣和卡其布裤子，套着白色的大褂。他跪在那儿看着我，他舔着嘴唇，他叫我的名字。

德拉科，德拉科，德拉科。

我朝他走过去。他抱住了我。他跪着抱住我的腿，他的脸贴在我的老二上。他温柔地、细致地舔舐那里，然后他含住了它，脸仰着。

他不是婊子。他是我的。他是我穿着白衣服的，病房里的绿眼睛天使。

*护士*  
病房里没有他，变得空荡荡的。

我不去看空着的六号床，但是总感觉有眼睛盯着我，就好像他还在一样。他在的时候总是盯着我看，有时候我给别的床位测体温过后抬起头来，就看到他的眼睛，灰色的、眯起来，像是审视，盯着我看。

他不在了。

罗恩和赫敏都发现了我的异常。但赫敏发现得更敏锐一些。换班的时候她对我说：六号床走了。我说：是啊。就是这么两句简单的话，我敢保证她已经看出了端倪，她那么聪明。

我感到羞愧。我不应该——不应该。他是个男孩，他只有十六岁，虽然他自己说自己是十七岁。他是我的病人。

每天我都想象着有人在看我。在某个角落，我没有看到的地方，他在注视着我。我的一切都是为他表演的。我表演给他看我怎么查病房，我表演给他看我和同事们一起吃饭，我们聊着无聊的八卦哈哈大笑。我表演给他看我走回家，我走进门廊然后踢掉鞋子脱掉衣服。洗澡的时候我表演给他看，我张开嘴巴，就好像他的阴茎就在我面前一样。我舔着嘴唇，我在给他口交。他看到我的表演了吗？

我很想念他。

*母亲*  
德拉科在晚饭的时候和我说：妈妈，以后别来学校接我了。

他说完就走进了房间，房门被砰地关上，我听到了落锁的声音。

*男孩*  
那天下午我从学校里逃了出来。

午饭时间过去，我应该去上课，但是我从学校里溜了出来。我不知道该怎么搭公交车去那家医院，所以我叫了出租车。我和司机说了那家医院的名字，但是等到达目的地的时候，我发现身上带着的钱不够付车费。

司机上下打量我身上的学校制服：小鬼，你好好地来医院干什么？

不干你事。我对他说。我把手上的手表摘下来给他，这个抵车费，够不够？

我不认识这些玩意儿。他说，你得给钱。

操你妈的。我说了脏话，我对他说你等着，我走进医院，走上那间病房，我走得越紧心就跳的越快。我突然想到万一今天他不上班怎么办，万一他现在不在病房怎么办——我走到病房门口，深深吸气。我走了进去，我寻找他，但是没有。我睡过的那张床上果然睡着新的人。

蜘蛛和我打招呼。它到了另一个全新的墙角默默织着网。只有它还认识我。它对我说：你回来了。

这时我听到波特的声音，他在我身后，犹豫地喊着我的名字：德拉科？

那个瞬间我感觉我重新回到了羊水里。我的心落下来，它软绵绵地翕动着——我找到了波特。

*护士*  
他躺在我的沙发上。这间小小的、逼仄的公寓，他穿着漂亮的学校制服躺在沙发上，腿搭在茶几上，金色的头发是这个房间里最闪亮的所在。他注视着我，我也注视着他。他慢慢地把手放到那地方，他对我说：摸摸我，好不好？

谁可能拒绝他？他是个阴悒的、漂亮的天使。

他解开了裤子上的扣子，把阴茎从内裤里掏出来。那东西半硬着，我跪了过去。他用手扶着那儿，把龟头在我脸上蹭来蹭去。我想象他是罗马时代的某个年轻的奴隶主，坏脾气的奴隶主，穿着长袍，而我是他的奴隶，他把他的阳物拍在我脸上羞辱我。

我用脸颊蹭着他的阴茎，鼻子贴着那褶皱的地方呼吸着。他的阴茎变得越来越硬，他用手扣住了我的脑袋。

我张开嘴，他把阴茎塞了进去。他用手捏着我的脸颊，逼迫它紧紧收回去好把那东西吸得更紧。我听从他的摆布，我什么都不需要思考，任凭他用年轻的情欲羞辱着我，摆布着我，他用指头摩挲我的嘴唇。

我闭上眼睛舔弄他的阴茎。我好像一个婴儿在吸吮乳头。我从来没有吸吮过乳头，但是吸着别人的阴茎让我产生无比强烈的安慰感。我回到了佩妮姨妈家的碗橱里。黑洞洞的、狭小的碗橱，弗农姨夫提着我的衣领把我扔进去，他在碗橱门外大声地咒骂我。我躺在那里，无聊地摸着自己的那地方，我闭着眼睛撸动那里。高潮的时候我总是含着指头，用力吸吮它，就像现在我用力吸吮德拉科的阴茎一样。德拉科的阴茎是因为我而勃起的，它硬邦邦、充满活力。

它爱我。它比德拉科爱我。

*男孩*  
我开始频繁地去波特的公寓。

大部分时候我会翘课，历史课或者是写作课。我从学校的后墙翻出来，然后叫出租车到他公寓里。有的时候他在，有的时候他不在。他给了我公寓的钥匙。他在的时候我们会窝在沙发里，他给我口，有的时候我们还接吻。我从来没有接过吻，是他教我的。他说，你张开嘴，就想像你在咂摸一颗那种薄皮的果汁糖。

什么是薄皮的果汁糖？我问他。我没有吃过。

就是，一种糖。他说，外面有一层薄薄的塑料一样的外皮，用淀粉做的，是透明的，很软很软，很薄很薄，里面盛满了果汁。草莓味的是红的，荔枝味的是白的，芒果味的是黄的……葡萄味的是绿的。如果你咬破外皮，果汁就会流你一嘴，会顺着你的嘴角流出来——流到你脖子上，你的锁骨上，黏糊糊的……

他的嘴唇和果汁一样流到我身上。

他不在的时候，我就在他这里睡觉。我去翻看他的衣柜，看他床上来不及收拾的被子和乱糟糟的枕头，他狭小的厨房台面上放着切了一半的南瓜。我把他沙发上的毛毯和抱枕随便放到房间哪个角落开始睡觉，醒来的时候我的阴茎总是孤独地勃起着。有的时候我会撸一发，有的时候我就躺在那里，等它下去，然后走出这间公寓，回到学校去。

*护士*  
临近圣诞节的一天，德拉科出现在我公寓里。他结结巴巴、很难为情地说：喂，你可不可以……来我们学校的圣诞舞会？

我刚刚下了夜班，回到家睡了几个小时，脑袋仍然疼得要命。他坐在茶几上盯着我，我反应不过来：什么圣诞舞会？

他暴躁起来：就是圣诞舞会！我们学校的圣诞舞会！你要不要来？

为什么我要去你们的圣诞舞会？我问，我不是你们学校的学生啊。

他气鼓鼓地瞪了我一眼，然后走到公寓门口，拉开了门，走出去，砰地一下把门摔上。我太累了，太困了，我没有力气去思考德拉科到底在说什么，又为什么突然那么生气。昨天夜里，那个曾经睡在德拉科旁边的五床在半夜突然自己拔下了输液管，然后摇摇摆摆地走上了医院的顶楼。这一切都发生在我打盹的时候——我当时迷迷糊糊坐在护士台后，想着德拉科和别的什么东西，我想着那个家伙也许会考上大学，变成大学生，他会变成一个大人……然后赫敏拍醒了我。她脸色惊恐，她说：哈利，病房里的五床自杀啦。

五床一直很安静。他是一个五十多岁的男人。他的身体干巴巴的，像木乃伊，我们常常在背后叫他五号木乃伊。他每天都要注射大量杜冷丁止痛。他从来没有和护士们说过话。他像一株沉默的植物，有时候我觉得他会一直住在那儿，就好像病房的护墙板，就好像天花板上那只蜘蛛，就好像这间医院里冰冰冷的铁质床铺一样是永恒的。但是昨天他死掉了。没有人知道这个每天靠杜冷丁活下来的人是怎么爬上顶楼的。我们跑到楼下去，看到他的头斜向一边，他的眼睛睁得大大的，一只提线木偶的线断了，就是这副模样。他的脑袋下有一摊血，我盯着他看了几秒钟，然后吐了。

接下来我们都被叫到院长办公室去，还有警察也来了，挨个被拉进去问话。审问我的警察是个长得很凶狠的男人，他盯着我，我心虚起来，他好像可以把我的一切罪过都看清楚。他问我，你为什么没有注意到五床不见了？

他问我，你是不是和你的病人搞到一起了？

我打了个冷战，清醒过来。不，没人会知道我和德拉科……我没有犯错，我没有罪。是那个男孩自己凑过来的。他在我手里勃起，他让我给他口，他的身体又年轻又漂亮，他或许是我的情人……我们没有做过爱。我没有罪。

不关我的事。我说。警察又瞪了我一眼：怎么会不关你的事？你是护士，你守夜的时候为什么不注意五床不见了？

他不知道。他不知道德拉科，他没有在问关于德拉科的事。他只是问我五床……我打盹了。我承认，我那天上了白班还要上夜班，我太累了。

后来我从院长办公室出来，院长让我先回家。从医院到公寓，我硬是走了回去。深夜的街上没有车，也没有人，我走在马路最中间，感觉自己摇摇晃晃，就像喝多了酒。我走回到公寓里，衣服都没有换，就躺在沙发上睡着了。

*母亲*  
德拉科的学校要开圣诞舞会。我和卢修斯准备给他个惊喜。我们买了小型照相机，打算偷偷去把他的舞会拍下来。这是他中学时代最后一场舞会了——我的德拉科马上就要变成一个大学生了。今年他考了三门A1考试，成绩都还不错，我相信卢修斯去找两位朋友写好推荐信的话，他一定可以去顶尖的学校的……

圣诞舞会那天他穿的很正式。在家里，他打扮了很久，我注意到他在西装上别了袖扣。他还带了一个小礼物盒出门，他大概以为我没有发现。但我和卢修斯都看到了。我们都在猜想是哪个女孩会收到这份礼物。

德拉科出门以后，我和卢修斯也出门了。学校发给了家长们邀请函，虽然德拉科之前一直不许我们去，我们还是决定去。他是个很容易害羞的孩子。我和卢修斯到了学校，发现教学楼里到处都挂着圣诞彩球和拉花，许许多多的学生穿着礼服，挽着他们的舞伴向礼堂走去，很多孩子我都很眼熟——他们的爸爸妈妈都是常和我们往来的人。

真是可爱。我说。这里的孩子们都这么可爱！

我们没有找到德拉科。卢修斯提议我们直接去礼堂。因为舞池在那边，德拉科和他的小舞伴一定会在那里出现的。我们见到了不少家长，有副市长和他的夫人，他们的女儿也在这里就读，有两位卢修斯生意上的伙伴，他们的孩子正给他们介绍着自己的同学……我们走到礼堂里，发现那儿人更多。

德拉科会在哪儿呢？

在我们寻找德拉科的时候，卢修斯和一个男学生撞了个满怀。对不起，对不起先生。那孩子低着头说，真是太不好意思了。没关系，我们对他说。他始终低着头，很腼腆的样子。他道完歉，急匆匆地离开了，我发觉他很面熟。

大概也是某个名流家的孩子。我想。大概在什么聚会上见过吧。

*男孩*  
我们没有去跳舞。我们去了空着的教室里。他今天特意租了礼服来穿，不是很合身，脱掉西装外套后，白衬衣空荡荡的架在他身上。

黑漆漆的教室里没有开灯，教室外，我们听到纷乱的人群在吵吵嚷嚷，有人在咯咯笑，楼下有乐队演奏者圣诞颂歌，我们躲在这里，就好像一艘只有我们的小船漂浮在嘈杂的声音组成的海洋里一样。没有人会发现我们。这里比任何地方都更让人有安全感。

真的要在这里吗。他问我。

嗯。我说。

于是他把头靠到了我的肩膀上，他的手放在了我的腰上。我搂住了他。我们在空荡荡的教室里跳起舞来。跳的是三拍的华尔兹，我只会这一种。一二三，二二三，退两步，踮脚，转个圈，我们在这里沉默地跳着，慢慢地，我的嘴唇朝他的嘴唇靠近。我们接了吻。

我的那儿迅速地肿胀起来。他感觉到了，他说：要不要我给你口？我点了点头。我坐在课桌上，他蹲着，解开了我的皮带。

他把那里含住了。

*护士*  
德拉科的学校像城堡。我知道这么说很蠢，但是这是我看到这栋建筑物时的第一个想法。

他的学校是一所历史悠久的名校。所有的学生都是有钱有势人家的孩子。一个中学的圣诞舞会像一场皇室宴会似的，到处都是漂亮的彩带、亮晶晶的圣诞树，到处都摆放着精致的餐台，香槟台子都有好几个。女孩们都穿着精致的长礼服，每个看上去都像是杂志模特。我突然想到了三床的病人。那个曾经睡在德拉科对面的女孩。她是生活里到处可以见到的那种女孩——而这里的女孩子每个都像是从画册上走下来的。真是难以想象，我还把那女孩称作是德拉科的朱丽叶呢。

被德拉科带到教室里的时候，我想到了一个古老的童话故事，灰姑娘来到王子的舞会上，变成美丽的公主和王子跳舞。只不过灰姑娘有仙女教母为她变出来的美丽衣服，我只有一件租来的、不合身的礼服。

我们开头在教室里跳了会儿舞，接着，他让我给他口，但他没有射出来。他把嘴唇凑到我旁边问我，我，可不可以——操你？

*男孩*  
我躺在地板上，仰望着天花板。就好像我在医院里时那样。他颤动着，手里握着我的那东西，小心翼翼地坐了下来。

*护士*  
午夜十二点的时候灰姑娘会变回原来的模样。午夜十二点的时候教室的门突然被踢开了，教室里的灯亮起来，一盏接着一盏。我和德拉科呆住了。他还停留在我身体里。

是德拉科的母亲。是那个盛气凌人的、过分溺爱儿子的漂亮女人。她手里握着一部小小的相机，她身边是德拉科的父亲。我不知道该不该站起来，这时候我感觉到德拉科射了，黏黏糊糊的东西从我那儿流出来。

德拉科的母亲突然大吼大叫起来，她要朝我扑过来，德拉科的父亲抱住了她。

我从德拉科的身上站起来，把裤子急匆匆的系上，我要跑，我必须跑开，我不知道自己是怎么跑出去的，课桌好像变成了一群怪兽，都开始移动，挡住我的路，它们撞到我的腰上和腿上，我奋力朝门跑过去，德拉科的母亲在我身后嘶吼着。我终于跑到了门口，沿着走廊我一直跑了出去，撞到了好多人。无数的咒骂声响起来：

操你的——你他妈在干嘛——

*朋友*  
哈利被叫进了院长办公室，第二次。

我猜还是因为五床自杀的事。说起来，他也不是完全没有责任。他不应该在上班的时候打盹的……但是五床早就那副不想活的样子了，也不能全怪到他身上。一个人如果想死，是没有人能拦住他的。我想着这些，这时候他走出来了，眼神空荡荡的，像个鬼。我走到他身边，问他要不要喝点东西。

不用啦。他说，露出一个惨淡的笑容。

是因为那回事吗？我问他。他怔怔地看着我：你知道了？你怎么知道的？你——也知道了？

他一定是被吓糊涂了。我怎么会不知道呢，是我在来换夜班的时候发现的那个自杀的病人。可怜的哈利。

院长让你怎么办？你没关系的吧？我问他。

他说：我以后大概不会在这儿工作了。

他说完这句话，对我笑了一下，然后他若有所思地说：病房里天花板上有只蜘蛛，呆了好久了，抽时间也该把它弄死。

他张开手拥抱了我一下。他说：我不是专门犯错的，你要相信我，我不是罪人……我不是罪人……

你当然不是。我安慰他。是他的错。

不，不，不。他激烈地摇头。不是他的错。不是他的错。

他放开我，他露出一个古怪的笑容：你相信吗？他说，我有的时候觉得，我是真的爱他——而他也是真的爱我。

我没有听明白。但是这时候院长走过来了，院长很凶，他问哈利：你怎么还在这儿？

我就要走啦。他说。我马上就走，马上。再见，赫敏，有机会的话再见。

*男孩*  
我躺在床上。太阳从窗户里照进来。天花板上的蜘蛛孤独地爬行，爬行，沿着墙角编织捕猎的陷阱。其实那里没有蜘蛛。这是医院的高级病房，这里没有那些散发着臭味的人，只有我一个。这里的天花板干干净净的，床头桌上放着鲜花，还有唱片机。护士们隔一个小时过来一次，轻声细语地问我有什么需要。

我躺在病房里。我的腿骨折了。就在圣诞舞会的那天。那天我和哈利被父亲和母亲撞到了，哈利跑了出去，我跟着他跑了出去，在校门口的那条马路上，我撞到了一辆开过来的汽车上。我没有死，但是右腿骨折了，于是我又一次来到了医院。

我不知道父亲和母亲为什么会来到学校，明明我已经告诉他们不要来。我也不知道到底是谁告诉他们看到我在教室的。他们那天看到了多少？他们看到我操哈利了，他们看到哈利给我口了吗？我想到也许我的母亲看到了我和哈利跳舞的样子，想到这里我希望我能立刻死掉。比如拿一把水果刀切开我的手腕，或者直接从窗户里跳出去——

母亲来了。

她穿着漂亮的套装。她的脸上一点责备的表情都没有。她身上一定喷了很多香水，她坐到我身边，伸出手来抚摸我，就好像我只有十二岁。德拉科我的宝贝。我听到我的母亲说。你会没事的，一切都会好的，那个坏人对你造成的伤害会慢慢康复的。我的宝贝。她说着，而我目不转睛地盯着正上方的天花板。惨白色的墙壁，它也看着我。

我又在病房里了。这里一切都很好。

*邻居*  
我的猫儿们今天发了疯。我去看它们的时候，发现它们每个都尖叫着，尾巴翘得老高，我研究了半天，才发现了罪魁祸首——猫食盆里被拌进去了一大堆辣椒粉。可怜的猫儿们，个个都被辣得够呛。我想都不用想就知道是哪个小混蛋干的，那个小混蛋隔着铁栅栏对我嘻嘻笑着，甩着头，显摆着他那头勾搭小女孩的金色头发——虽然我也听说了一些风言风语，说马尔福先生家的儿子做了伤风败俗的事，那可是鸡奸罪哪！他老子给他挡下来了，哼。小东西。

他今天又在干什么？我凑到铁栅栏边对他喊：你再敢欺负我的猫儿，我可要告诉你爸爸啦，你这小……我把杂种两个字念得很低。我可不想平白招惹了他那个厉害的妈。小东西今天仿佛心情不错，平时老是耷拉着的脸今天容光焕发。他手里拿着个亮闪闪的东西，我眯着眼看，好像是把猎枪。

这可不得了啦。我赶紧抱着我最爱的两只猫儿后退。你拿着那玩意干什么？我嚷嚷道。你爸爸可管不了人命官司哪！

这时候他家花园外走过两个女学生来，都穿的漂漂亮亮的，妖里妖气，他立刻蹦过去，靠在花园栅栏上朝她们摆手。嗨，年纪不大，学了不少这些烂七八糟的手段，真不知道马尔福家的家教是怎么回事。我听到他对那两个女孩说：你们干什么去，要不要带我一个？那两个女孩就傻笑起来，然后我听到砰的一声，那小兔崽子，竟然朝着那两个女学生开了一枪呢，所幸是朝着天开的，那两个女学生愣了一下，尖叫着就跑掉，小兔崽子捂着肚子，乐不可支。

真是疯子。疯子。我抱着我的猫儿，准备走回家里。都是疯子。我想。然后我又听到一声枪响。枪可不是那么用的，这兔崽子。不过好在这声枪响之后，花园里就安静下来，再也没有动静了。


End file.
